Adopción
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ One-shot ] Él, solo quería ir a la fiesta de Halloween como acordaron... nunca estuvo en sus planes el adoptar a los hijos mayores de la familia Kamado. Au. [Editado 24/10/2019]


**Disclaimer: "Kimetsu no Yaiba" **es propiedad de **Koyoharu Gotouge. **

**Nota:** Es factible el Ooc (fuera de personaje) en sus personalidades, prometo mejorar… cualquier error, decir para editar. Au.

* * *

**A**dopción

* * *

─¡Hey, Kamaboko Gonpachiro!, abre la puerta─exclama, delante de la puerta de la casa del anteriormente mencionado.

Se supone que varios días antes (tres en realidad), quedó con Gonpahiro en que ambos irán juntos a la fiesta de disfraces para celebrar Halloween que organiza su escuela. Es el colmo que le cite a cierta hora y, él no esté listo aún.

─HAHAHA… le gané.

Menciona preparado para burlarse de la lentitud de Gonpachiro sin embargo, es una rotunda molestia el que él no se enoje por ello. Conociéndolo, es seguro que le alaba y le dice palabras que por alguna extraña razón le hacen sentir bien y le llenan con un raro sentimiento de felicidad.

Solo por esta ocasión, las aceptará. Después de todo, Shinobu hizo un excelente trabajo en maquillarlo y hacerlo parecer como el temible monstruo Frankenstein… aunque, hubiera preferido que le dejara salir con su primer disfraz. No entiende la razón por la que Shinobu le prohibió ir medio desnudo a la escuela, con una máscara de jabalí en su cabeza y portando un par de katanas en sus manos. Sí, no cabe duda su creación es genial pero, Shinobu no comprende su estilo.

─Inosuke, entra.

La repentina voz de Gonpachiro, le saca de su ensoñación.

Él, le dice que entre pero, acaso no se da cuenta de que lleva esperando por un buen rato que se digne a abrirle… si esto no fuera así, ya hubiera entrado a la casa desde hace tiempo.

─¡Está abierto!

Su nuevo grito y revelación, le hace querer golpearse contra la puerta de la casa en repetidas ocasiones _«__maldito, no lo pudiste decir hace veinte minutos__»_ resopla, acatando lo dicho. Sin perder más tiempo, coloca su mano derecha en la perilla de la puerta, la gira e instantáneamente escucha el sonido de "clip"; la puerta delante de si, se abre con facilidad.

_«Sé que es un vecindario tranquilo pero, qué tan confiado y descuidado puede ser Gonpachiro. No se da cuenta del peligro que corren al no cerrar la puerta con seguro» _en su pensar no deja de formarse continuos reclamos, una palpable ira se acumula en su persona ante la nula seguridad que pone la familia de su compañero. Parece que les tiene sin cuidado su seguridad.

Haciendo caso omiso de los modales que Shinobu le enseñó (Gonpachiro, no le dejó opción), entra cerrando abruptamente la puerta detrás de sí. Está listo para regañar y reclamarle a cierto chico confianzudo, que parece no importarle la seguridad.

─**¡GONPACHI…**

─**¡INOSUKE!**

Un dulce grito, acalla el suyo. Una menuda figura se abalanza con euforia sobre de él y tira en el proceso a, ambos al piso.

─Auch─se queja. ─¿Nezuko-chan?─pregunta incorporándose y sobando detrás de su cabeza.

─Lo siento, no era mi intención.

Se disculpa la chica, se quita de su regazo sin embargo, ahora que le observa con detenimiento… un sonrojo se forma en su maquillado rostro. Se supone que acudirán disfrazados a la escuela, preferiblemente de manera monstruosa, para ganar el concurso de disfraces que se organiza pero, el disfraz que porta Nezuko-chan le hace lucir extremadamente adorable.

─Eres una chica gato…─murmura. Tiene la inminente necesidad de acariciar su cabeza, así como esas falsas orejas y colas de gato.

─Moh~, no soy una chica gato—comenta haciendo un puchero.

_«__Es demasiado linda__»_

─Soy una, Nekomata─corrige.

Sin embargo, para él, le sigue viendo como una chica gato o, quizás ella es un gato con apariencia de una linda chica humana.

─Si… y, ¿Gonpachiro?─pregunta, para desviar su atención de la encantadora chica.

─Ya no debe de tardar nya~

Oye de Nezuko-chan y, eso manda a la basura el intento por concentrarse en otra cosa. Aquello que tanto odia y que lastimosamente Monitsu le pegó, se vuelve palabras que salen de su boca.

─Nezuko-chan, ¿puedes decir mi nombre?

─Inosuke-nya~─responde con dulzura.

Al decir "nya", Nezuko-chan mueve sus manos que anteriormente cerro hasta convertirlos en puños; para asimilar las manos de un gato. Su cabeza se mueva al mismo lado que su adéman además, su mirar, esos extravagantes ojos de tinte rosa le observan con una inexplicable ternura qué es demasiado para alguien como él. Eso le confirma que debió usar su primer disfraz, seguramente la máscara de jabalí sería una perfecta protección para esa dulzura sin embargo, como carece de ella su cerebro hace cortocircuito, es incapaz de hacer algo en contra de semejante sobredosis de azúcar y melcocha que tiene delante de sí.

─**¡HERMANO!**

Después de varios minutos y ver que Inosuke no reacciona sin importar lo que diga o haga, Kamado Nezuko se vio en la necesidad de pedir ayuda. Por alguna razón que desconoce, ella parece ser un estorbo en esta inesperada situación, cada vez que intenta ayudar a Inosuke, solo hace que su actual condición empeore y ya no sabe que más hacer para volverlo a la normalidad o, por lo menos al Inosuke que conoce.

─**¡¿QUÉ PASA NEZUKO?!**

Tras escuchar el grito de su hermana menor, Kamado Tanjiro corrió con suma rapidez a su encuentro. Al observar la escena que se lleva a cabo en la entrada de su casa, no sabe a ciencia cierta lo qué pasó en realidad; mira como Nezuko, señala a Inosuke, él que por alguna razón luce raro. Le extraña verlo quieto y tranquilo, ese no es él Inosuke de siempre o no presiente qué esté resfriado.

─¡Inosuke!

Llama al chico disfrazado de Frankenstein. Con lentitud, él anteriormente nombrado vira el rostro para verle sin embargo, solo fue por un momento ya que Inosuke volvió a apartar su mirar. A pesar de que fue por un breve instante, le pareció ver en sus ojos azules una llamada de ayuda que murió en el instante en que él le vio.

─**INOSUKE.**

Alarmado, corre a su dirección. Una vez cerca, le zarandea varias veces, trata que con eso él, le vea y le diga qué fue lo que le pasó.

─No es justo…

Escucha después de varios minutos de continua insistencia.

─¿Qué no es justo, Inosuke?─pregunta.

─Eres un chico perro.

─¿Eh?─no entiende a que se refiere su amigo.

_«__¿Se refiere a mi disfraz?__»_

─En todo caso, soy un Inukami wan─responde pero, le parece raro el que Inosuke sienta escalofríos a causa de su respuesta.

─No. Tú, también…

Esa respuesta, no hace más que darle interrogantes. Su mirar se posa en Nezuko pero, al igual que él, su hermana no sabe a qué se está refiriendo Inosuke.

─Inosuke nya.

─Inosuke wan.

─Inosuke nya.

─Inosuke wan.

Escucha en repetidas ocasiones de ese par de hermanos y esos adorables llamados, lo están volviendo loco. Por qué ninguno de los dos entiende que si les ve… no será capaz de soportar el doble exceso de lindura que ambos irradian en estos momentos.

Bajo otras circunstancias, debería estar cuestionándose la razón por la que piensa qué Gonpachiro le parece alguien lindo que al igual que con su hermana, le motiva a darle palmadas en la cabeza y esperar que su falsa cola, se mueva de felicidad sin embargo, la poca cordura que le queda le dice que haga lo que no suele hacer, pensar.

Qué piense en algo que le calme y le vuelva a su estado normal. Necesita concentrarse, que aquellos malos pensamientos que el idiota de Monitsu le contagió se vayan al más inhóspito rincón de su cerebro.

─¡Inosu

─Esperen, un momento.

Acalla el nuevo llamado de ambos hermanos, de una profunda respiración y despacio va contando hasta el diez dentro de su mente. Una vez que, cree es el mismo de siempre y siente que el encanto de ese par no surtirá efecto sobre él, finalmente, voltea a verles.

─Estoy bie…

Su habla enmudece una vez más, fue un error pensar que sería capaz de conseguir inmunidad de ese par. Sí, fue un error haber volteado y ser espectador de ese rostro, de esos cuatros ojos que le remiten a un par de tiernos cachorros qué han sido abandonados… le miran fijamente, en un silencioso ruego que descongela hasta el más frío corazón.

Eso fue su límite, ya no puede resistir más.

─Gonpachiro, Nezuko-chan─menciona. ─Los voy a, adoptar─agrega, sin detenerse a pensar en el significado de sus palabras.

Ambos chicos, se observan sin entender a qué se refiere Inosuke exactamente con adoptar. Nezuko, tiene una ligera idea pero, es más factible que sea su familia la que termine adoptando a Inosuke y Tanjiro, él entendió que Inosuke quiere ser parte de su familia sin embargo, su declaración le dice que es su forma de avisarle de que piensa salir con su hermana.

Bueno, honestamente lo prefiere a él, que a Zenitsu. Por lo será un buen hermano mayor, evitara ser sobreprotector, hablará con sus padres y platicará con Nezuko al respecto, sabe que su hermana quiere a Inosuke pero, no sabe si de la misma manera en la que él acaba de declarar.

Es una pena que el pensar de ambos hermanos está equivocado, a pesar del tiempo que llevan conociéndose siguen sin comprender el funcionamiento del razonamiento y pensar de Inosuke Hashibira.

En todo este tiempo, en el pensar de su amigo en común él, los ha visualizado como un par de animales específicamente, una pequeña, tierna gatita y un leal cachorro que urgentemente debe de adoptar, debe ser rápido. No quiere que alguien más se los lleve de su lado, aunque no estaba dentro de sus planes el adoptar a los hermanos mayores de la familia Kamado, duda que su madre se lo moleste por su decisión de llevarlos a casa.

─**¡MADRE DE GONPACHIRO Y NEZUKO-CHAN!**─grita para avisar de su decisión. No es tan inhumano como para solo llevarse a sus crías sin decir que lo va a hacer.

Tal parece, que una vez más olvido su propósito inicial.

* * *

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Como pudieron leer, me inspire en sus vestimentas de Halloween para este escrito. Finalmente he podido acabar este escrito y compartir; eso sí está sin revisar los dedazos o faltas que tenga... si no lo subo ahora, siento qué nunca lo haré (mañana corrijo) Por andar jugando Brown Dust, no he escrito como se debe._

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
